


幻象

by Eudiamonia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudiamonia/pseuds/Eudiamonia
Summary: Charles不过是Erik的助眠师，他不过是帮助最高领袖格林德沃从他纠缠的迷梦中清醒过来，他不过是见到了那个红色头发凤凰的主人……





	1. Chapter 1

八、幻象

艾玛·福斯特高挑、性感、美丽，几乎毫不夸张是全军区男性的梦中情人型。除了Erik Lehnsherr。

星辉如碎钻撒落天鹅绒，而艾玛贵如钻石的脑袋被Erik狠狠磕在床柱上，她痛恨这个不为她的魅力所臣服的男人。

“所以你喜欢男人？”

福斯特女士撩了撩凌乱的金发，神闲气定地披上敞口土耳其长绒浴袍，她从大衣口袋摸出烟盒，兀自点上一支。

幽蓝色的夜只有火星倏地乍眼，明灭闪烁。

“我喜欢什么不管你的事，但你再用这种下作的把戏捉弄我，”Erik靠近沙发上双腿交叠的艾玛，危险又暧昧地伏在她耳边说道：

“我保证您的下场比掉进鳄鱼池更惨。”

自这次失败的色诱之后，艾玛将Lehnsherr列入了她决不可招惹的名单之上。她凭借精明强干、进退有度和不择手段，终于博得最高领袖的青睐，如愿坐上精神科科长的交椅。

“像你这么美的尤物他都看不上，我想Lehnsherr可能是性功能障碍吧。”

Charles看着面前这位如此华丽优雅金发碧眼的美人说出这么让他目瞪口呆的话。

“Lehnsherr先生不是性……”

Charles确信那次他在大腿处感到炽热的家伙不是他脑力过剩的幻觉，可作为根骨里面英国绅士的血液让他无法对着一位女士大谈这些事情。

“以及，我不是尤物……”

Charles始终不曾习惯禁区中所有人将他看作花瓶的腔调态度，讽刺的是，只有Erik不曾把他看作一个玩物或摆设。

“Darling，别告诉我你不想和一个腹肌匀称、英俊有力的男人上床。”

纵是寒冬，艾玛饱满的胸部依旧在黑色蕾丝衬衣下若隐若现，她不单为了诱人而如此打扮。

——Charles Xavier从进门之始就没有看过她的胸部和紧裹在短裙下的大腿。Erik有性功能障碍她可能只是污蔑性的猜测，而Charles若不是太被绅士教条束缚，那么一定喜欢男性更多一点。

福斯特不会轻易尝试进入别人的思维，她可贵的精力有限，虽然她已经是精神能力中的佼佼者，却依旧不是最出色的。

——伟大领袖盖勒特·格林德沃一直有个不可告人的执念，谁能够进入他的脑袋，谁才他妈是一个真正杰出的精神能力者。

然而盖勒特·格林德沃，一个绝世天才，拥有最顶尖的行动力和最精锐的头脑，意味着他在物质世界和精神世界几乎达到空前绝后的平衡！

但是他的意念世界，是伟大领袖众多神话般奇迹般的谜团之一。

这个被格林德沃赞赏的年轻人，他会是比她还优秀的能力者吗？

格林德沃从昏迷中醒来。多亏了眼前这个蓝眼睛的精神能力者，证明他的赏识没有白费。

在控制军力后，格林德沃命Erik彻查这次刺杀事件，同时“关怀体贴地”让Charles接受艾玛的精神体检。

临别时，Erik假意亲吻Charles的侧颈，那让他双颊泛红、抿紧的双唇像是熟透多汁的果子。

“屏蔽她，这是审查。”

Erik的唇不必要地划过他的耳廓。

【别把这些当真，你不过是他的助眠师。】

Charles收敛心绪，躺在明灭不定的催眠台上。

“我真不敢相信你居然就这么把自己摔进了花坛。”

艾玛透过Charles的眼睛看到他自己被摔成奇怪角度的胳膊。那一定很疼。但是Charles屏蔽了痛觉对她的影响。

他真是个体贴的甜心宝贝。艾玛难得真心这么想。

同时她惊异他对精神能力的稳定操控——他可以在自己的记忆世界中完全分割视觉听觉与知觉。这已经是超越她能力的表现。

“宝贝，你知道你可以和他们脑交。即便同时十几个人都不成问题，以你稳定的能力。”

艾玛无意掐了自己的胳膊一下。那是她在能力尚且不稳定时形成区分真实与精神世界的小技俩。

Charles看到了这个女人很多，她过去的那些，堪称悲惨的经历。

——永远不要轻易恨一个人，不论看起来多么可恨。

在她尚且无法精神操控时，那修长的玉腿和纤细的腰肢，会给她招来多少灾祸呢。

【“你不必为了他们的错误而惩罚自己。”】

艾玛听到Charles在她脑海中说。

她向来憎恶精神能力者，甚至超过对过分野蛮的行动者的憎恶。

她憎恶这个该死的丛林世界。

可居然有这么一双眼睛看着她，告诉她要原谅自己。

“我把他们都杀了。”

她微笑地说出口，红唇画出完美的弧度。

过去的一切都不会再伤害她，只要拥有权力，炽热的火焰会给她想要的一切。

“Honey，见你是一件太费神费力的活计，现在我完成了我的工作，你可以走了。”

艾玛感受到那种宁静的如海洋轻柔摇荡的波动撤离开她的思维，她忽然觉得心底一阵空虚与寒意浮动起来。

她取出海柳烟嘴为自己燃上一支烟，透过晨雾般稀薄的烟雾，阳光懒散地照在她浓密的睫毛和飞挑的眼线上。

你把手放在他的双腿上，逐渐抚摸到他敏感的腿间，坐在他的腿上亲吻他，仔细地舔舐他的齿列，让他主动侵入你的口腔，把手指插入你脑后的发丝间。你的手灵巧滑过他的背脊，让他从皮肤感到愉悦的战栗，他起伏的呼吸在你耳畔，他想要你，完全地进入，触摸，缓缓地插入，更多，敏感地带，叹息，呻吟。

所有温暖的触感、勾人的喘息、湿热的气味，舌尖颤栗到心尖的甜蜜麻酥。

——都是幻觉。

Charles，我回报了你。我已经把这些技巧性的东西传授给你。

你懂得如何面对他了吗？

我隐约，直觉到，你总会有需要的那时候。

这不是来自精神能力，姑且成为可笑的女人的直觉。

如果你真的对Erik Lehnsherr无动于衷，用这套东西打发他。

亲眼看着他对着空气发情，在冰冷的稀薄的空气中抽动……

唯有如此，我才能原谅他将一个穿着蕾丝内衣的女人深夜扔在冰冷地板上的行径！

Charles知道，那些都可以伪造。幻觉如真实般真实。

【可是当我看向他的双眼，他赤裸裸在我面前，我无法欺骗他，正如他没有欺骗我一样。】

“你知道你哪一点最让人爱吗，Charles？”

艾玛放下燃了一半的烟：

“因为你从不对人撒谎。”


	2. 九、解药

“我一直对Erik抱很高的希望。”

格林德沃尚未完全从精神毒素中恢复，原本异色的瞳眸被烈焰渲染出兽性般窥伺和难以揣摩的危险。

他的每一句话沙哑、低沉而迟缓，而且改用了经年荒废的英语。

Charles坐在他对面，他们之间隔着落地灯和方桌。

“Lehnsherr先生非常，出色，出类拔萃……”

Charles不自觉盯着左腕的金属环出神，间歇的电流刺激半是幻觉半似真实。

“No，Charles，你还没有了解他。”

Charles没有看向格林德沃，他接触了Erik的往事……远远多于格林德沃的想象，“我了解他，我比任何人都了解他。”但他没必要在最高领袖前争辩。

“众所周知我没有后嗣，而Erik Lehnsherr距离这个位置只有一步之遥……”

“他忠诚于您……”Charles忍不住打断了格林德沃的话为他辩解。

格林德沃宽宏大量笑了笑，宽宥多于理解：

“Charles，你还不懂我们。”

风从北方吹到落地灯的水晶吊珠上。

“我听说你的精神体是独角兽，很稀有，不是吗？”

Charles因为惊讶而愣神一刻，“听说”，他本来应该是亲眼目睹，难道格林德沃竟然忘记了自己的梦境和记忆？

——是的，最后他从格林德沃的精神中撤离几乎迷失，有人封闭了他的感知、而且，看来这个人还篡改了格林德沃那段记忆。

Charles关于治疗的记忆由一个漫长的亲吻串联，起于Erik一时冲动想要阻止他贸然走进被污染的梦境，终于Erik跪在他身边半抱着他，仿佛他从天空坠落而下。

“……独角兽，只在传说中才有的珍兽……”

难怪Charles可以在他人的精神领域随意漫步，格林德沃知道这一点，仍然如往常检视了Charles的思维，主要是关于Erik的部分。

——他的养子早已脱离他的掌控。

格林德沃送给他这份不能拒绝的礼物，谁能拒绝Charles呢，同时让他的思想亦全部暴露出来。

Erik童年的创伤、被囚禁折磨的痛苦、野心勃勃的抱负、冷漠与孤独……

一如既往，格林德沃看到寒气森森的海面，潜意识幻形的怪物在冰面下游弋。

第一次Charles担心格林德沃忌讳这一点，显然他多虑了——哪一个儿子心底没有对父亲取而代之的梦，格林德沃宽宥他。

……被迅速拨快的时间轴让色彩在粘稠中搅和得一团糟糕，Charles看到，不，是Erik看到：

Erik看到近在咫尺的一双泪盈盈的蓝眼睛，里面倒映着他，他竟然也在流泪。

独角兽亲昵地在Erik手掌蹭着双颊，它吻了吻Erik。

Charles自己也解释不清是否是他在吻他，他有些紧张看着Erik，希望这不是错误的……

于是当Erik咬开他的下唇长驱直入时，Charles完全没有任何防备，也没有任何准备，他微启的唇像暴雨摧打的玫瑰一样，鲜红且垂露。

“You are mine.”

当Erik坚硬冰冷的手指抵在Charles的颈动脉处，跳跃的鲜活的血液在他手指下奔腾，这像是威胁，而不像是情意绵绵的爱抚。

Erik侵入到Charles的大脑，粗暴、直接，如人们通常感受到的，钢钉钉入铁板一样戳洞的痛。Charles及时接住这样的探索，他的脑海像大海一样温和、柔软。

Erik看向Charles的眼睛时，他切实感受到Charles的心因此而涌动，如果那不是害怕，就是爱。

天赋越高明的精神能力者，头脑也越脆弱。

“Erik……”

Charles的眼泪忍不住从眼眶滑落，他的大脑刚突破完格林德沃防线的顽强攻击，而被Erik强行拉入自己的世界，Erik已经在他脑海中浸入太久，他不能赶他出去，只能请求他主动离开。

身心的双重折磨，Charles从未发现Erik的精神能力也是如此出色、即便些微逊色于他、却远远耐痛而坚韧，而Charles已经耗尽太多力气治疗格林德沃。

“我太累了，Erik，不是今天。”

暗红色的帷幔缓缓拉上、不顾晨曦之光从地平线跃出。

“不，唯有此刻。”

Erik已经简单、直接、近乎粗暴地打开了他的身体。

Charles咬住下唇，竭力希望自己的身体不要抗拒陌生的入侵者。

Erik将Charles放到床上侧躺着，他的心在看到Charles几乎被咬穿的唇时颤动了一下，他本可以细致地爱抚这个不谙世事的孩子，是什么让他失去理智。

Erik舔吻Charles的后颈时，感到怀中人无法抑制的轻微颤栗。看，明明是他诱惑他，是他一步一步招引他到这里，却显得像是他在犯下强暴的罪行。

Charles此时才有精力感知身体的疼痛。

“Charles，如果你不愿意……”

“如果这真的会让你感到愉悦，那么我愿意。”

Charles说这句话时不带半分犹豫和虚假。

在Erik进入Charles的时候，Charles的确感受到Erik的脑波发出了前所未有的愉悦信号，它感到满足、餍足，它为自己的侵略行径大张旗鼓地欢乐。

抽动到某一点时，Charles的腰蜷缩起来，他像只猫一样“呜哼”了一声。

“我从不知道……”

没等Charles说完整，他已经再次为快感所俘虏，猝不及防近乎尖叫。

“Erik……”Charles在瞬间进入了他的大脑，他从未见过Erik的世界如被暴雨冲刷后这么明亮。

灰暗的海风波静止，晶莹的白雪覆盖渊面、一望无际。

Charles的手臂从Erik的脸上无力滑落，此时他或许应该学习，在大脑哪个部分控制着最原始的快感，如何激发这种快感。然而他夹在身心之间，只能一次一次贴近Erik。

……

格林德沃停止看下去。

“你了解他吗？他将这些记忆从你脑海中潜隐，除非我来调取。他用你来羞辱我，多么聪明的孩子，像是我把你送给他一样。”

“羞辱”，Charles走到熟悉的宅邸前，脑子里依然回荡着这句话。

他从未想要掩饰过什么，因为他从来无辜纯洁。

而最高明的精神能力者也有耗神时，趁人之危而入侵他的精神体、改变他的记忆并且加上特定的开锁密码……这就是Erik做的。

Charles感到黄铜手把的冰冷顺着神经元凸鞘传递。门先从里面打开了。

“毒素来自波罗的海……”

Erik是整个行刺案调查的总负责人。

【……Erik，是你做的吗？】

Charles从未不请自入他的脑海，他的声音突兀地出现，鲨鱼的鳍化作利剑在近他眼睛一寸时止住。

【格林德沃是个暴君，然而失去他，会变成一个暴虐的世界。】

鲨鱼在Charles身边依依不舍绕了一圈，被它的主人强行唤回。

【我不希望有一天我们站在对立的两极。】

“你是我最不希望的敌对之人。”

Erik捏着Charles左腕的锁铐，然后转身离开没有回头。


	3. 十、誓言

那场袭击幸存的行刺者得到了比痛快死亡更折磨的结局。

艾玛·福斯特放纵她长出两只脑袋的小蛇吐着信子在囚犯乌血干涸的领口悠然游曳：

“寒冷，深入骨髓的寒冷，仿佛你的骨髓都冻成了冰，然后在腐肉中如同尖刺叫嚣……然而我还不要你死，你还有价值……”

惨痛的呼号从地狱深处传来。

一道暗影爬上黑泥涂抹的围墙，Erik站在数米远的地方旁观着艾玛和囚犯的“亲昵往来”。

当她终于转身，瞳孔在冷风骤然缩紧。

她知道又要闻到恶心的气味——死亡，浓稠的死亡。

阶下之囚并非死于拷打、也挺过了艾玛的精神折磨，而最终四分五裂在Erik Lensherr直接精神的肢解中：

戍卫者根本搞不清具体发生了什么，有一阵寒风抓紧他们的喉咙、他们发出“磕磕”的怪声、像是不可抑制的惨笑；

艾玛·福斯特知道，她已经太久没有见到这么粗暴的杀人方式。她甚至根本无法相信Erik如地心炽热且处于巨大张力分裂中的精神如何仍然在表面看起来正常自如。

Erik将精神完全暴露在囚犯的世界，放大的瞳孔只能看到刺刃剃下他的肌肤、划开他的肌肉、在精准的速度下鲜血还来不及从心脏涌流而出，一颗饱满的果实挂在黑森森的枝头，那不过是一个战利品——树枝果实丰盛。

“他们分析出了火龙毒素，这些都可以处理了。”

Erik离开时，艾玛希望自己一直是对他有用的人，否则，下场——看看这干净的囚室，他们的骨灰都不会剩下。

“你想解开Charles的手铐？”

格林德沃嗅到Erik刚吞噬鲜血后的气味，张扬内敛、危险镇定。

“我已经不需要他的治疗，所以也没必要留他在禁区。”

Erik Lehnsherr笃定格林德沃，他既不了解爱，也不了解自己。

“你想给那个小家伙自由？”格林德沃蓝色的那只眼睛随意瞥过他，“是出于对他初夜忠诚的奉献？还是想把他拉拢到自己麾下？”

Charles只要戴着那该死的镣铐，他就时刻有生命危险，Erik知道格林德沃一定迫不及待看了他留在Charles脑子里面那段记忆。

“他对我已经没用了，仅此而已。”

格林德沃注视他很久，Erik简短的暗金色头发如收韧的利剑，他是蛰伏的雄狮，那双灰绿色的眼睛中一如既往没有任何情感。——Charles看到了他的记忆，可是却没看清这个人。

“Erik，我很好奇，”格林德沃忽然前倾身体凑在Erik颈边，耳语道，“如果他和你站在角斗场的对面，你会怎么做？”

Erik没有回答，行礼而后离开，他要前赴波罗的海。

手环被“咔嗒”解开的声音，Charles适应失去重物的感觉。

“Xavier阁下，虽然迟到了几日，但是恭喜你成人。”格林德沃的金发懒洋洋流泻出光泽。

“你能背出宪章第七条的内容吗？”

Charles过目不忘的记忆当然没有卡顿：

“行刺领袖者死刑，立即执行且不得特赦。”

“那么我不以最高领袖、而是以宪章要求你立誓：

“你将会杀死行刺的主使，

“至死方休。”

格林德沃伸出右手，这是永不可背弃的盟约。

Charles走向他，脚步迟滞凝重，他隐约感到场景相似，却无法形容这种古怪感，出于义务和忠诚他必须接受这个生死契约的誓言，但心底的呐喊告诉他不能，他模糊猜测到谜底是什么，他不能接受这个结果。

“我将手刃行刺主谋，至死方休。”

格林德沃在等誓约的后半部分，最重要的诅咒的筹码：

“若背弃誓约，陆地无容身之所、人世无相识之交、死后无葬身之地。”

Charles放下右手时，闭上眼睛留下一滴眼泪。

他们何其相似！甚至反应都堪称一模一样。

不过格林德沃不会再和任何其他人立下毒誓，狭义的最不可分的“毒誓”，联结两个孤独完整的个体最终成为一体的誓约。

不可背弃誓言中最牢不可破的毒誓。

“调查这些事情交给Erik，我只希望你来执行最后的行刑，不论是谁。”

Charles看到格林德沃的微笑，带着胜利或惋惜的意味，混杂着居高临下的怜悯和阴冷狠毒的轻蔑，这些都是Charles的想象，他忠诚于这个统治者，如不可救药的厌恶变革和流血的英国人的特性。

当艾玛在地牢见到Charles，她轻轻晃了晃钻石般珍贵的脑袋，这个天真的天才怎么会出现在完全不溶于他气质的肮脏与血腥中。

“福斯特女士，我来找您。”

Charles开口时打量了黑暗的牢穴，火焰的喉舌舔舐过湿冷的墙面，鲜血已经与泥土融为一体，点燃光明的并非焦炭、而是腐肉的气息。

Charles看到了戍卫的记忆，他看到Erik曾在这里做过什么，狭窄的铁窗投下一道惨白的月光，Erik长出黑色的翅膀，铁叉刺入鲜活跳动的心脏。——这是太过分的想象，但是恐惧战栗是不可捏造的真实。

只用艾玛转身的一刻，Charles已经检查了所有戍卫的记忆，包括他们拷问的全部细节和成果。

他没有呕吐、也没有流泪。

艾玛发现Charles蓝色的眼睛仿佛多了一层幽暗的阴影，她熟悉这种感觉，当罪犯被终身囚禁时，他们已经没有绝望、只有无尽的漫长等待。黢黑的牢房的阴影，那是Charles眼神中晦涩不明的东西。

“我想看行刺当场的记忆。”

艾玛微微扬起下巴，似乎在审视他。

“我礼节性征求您的同意，我想没有任何人比您更清楚，我完全可以取出您的记忆看个仔细然后还给您，您完全不会察觉。”

篡改记忆，这种禁忌之举，何时可以被那样单纯无知的Charles、对任何人都不设防备没有恶意的Charles，挂在嘴边威胁别人？

Charles挽着Erik的手，他的手心干燥而冰冷，仿佛是一块冰。

“你的心也如此么？”他轻抚过他的耳廓，留下缠绵的香气。

Erik拽过他的胳膊，将手按在他的肩上，搂过他的腰，他们在舞池翩翩起舞。

他们的步伐完美匹配，如天鹅飞过初融的冰面留下水痕涟漪。

“请你专心，福斯特小姐。”Erik的左臂带她完美转过一个圆弧，将她抛出又拉近。

艾玛躺在他的怀抱里，完全没有看清从悠扬优美的圆舞曲中如何爆发出尖叫与混乱。

人群被龙焰吞噬，男人毫不顾忌地逃命、将上一秒搂在怀里亲昵的舞伴扔在舞池中，女客被高跟鞋和曳地长裙困在那里，捂着脸发出绝望的哭叫。

福斯特赶到混乱的核心区，格林德沃左侧的脸颊被赤红烈焰灼烧，他挥手击退几个猛扑过来的刺客，福斯特将高跟鞋插在一个侍者的腹部，Charles感觉到血的温热粘稠，然后他拔出鞋跟砍向下一个进攻者的脖子。

最后他的视野定格在格林德沃身上，他已经半倒在地，眼睛直勾勾盯着面前控龙的精神能力者，一柄长剑穿过刺客的心脏，带着一丁点连着筋肉的血管，在格林德沃的面前停下来。

Charles看到Erik，毫不犹豫拔出剑，在血濡红光洁的大理石面，最终和其他血泊流向舞池，他开口：

“危急之下，原谅我不得不杀了他。”

Charles想进入他的大脑，此时他在想什么？

福斯特也想这么做，她为剧烈的疼痛止步，她一次又一次尝到铁蒺藜屏障刺穿她精神体的疼痛，那个愚蠢的鲨鱼扬起翅膀将她的雪狐刺倒在地，雪狐缩起尾巴溜开了。

Charles跳出福斯特的视角，他走到Erik面前，他握紧他的右手，血液从他们的指缝流下，如树种落地生根的疼痛。

“告诉我，Erik，你想做什么？”

色彩在漩涡中迷失，记忆裂解，华丽的厅堂坍塌，Charles站在地面上，对面是福斯特冷漠仇视的目光：

“你要篡改我的记忆吗，Xavier？你要用你的记忆来覆盖我的吗？”

她蜷曲的金发像是愤怒的小蛇吐出火焰般的光泽。


	4. 十一、以爱为名

在航船驶向波罗的海第三个夜晚，Charles终于回到那个房间，他总要入眠、总要解开自己的梦境，不，那是Erik留给他的真实。

格林德沃所中的龙毒被取出时，黑色的血雾喷在书房的玻璃上，像是抹不开的水汽，而漂浮着令人窒息的寒冷，在如今空无一人的府邸肆意游走，壁炉的火焰熄灭了、灰黑色的墙上插着枯萎的干花。

Charles摸上丝质冰冷的床席，光滑柔顺而毫无温度的触感如吐出邪恶信子的毒蛇，他躺上去，他的体温是偌大房间唯一的暖源。

他想到和Raven烘焙蛋糕的记忆，柔和的白雾逐渐从空白的空气中抽出形状，但还太模糊，不足以陪伴漫漫长夜。

“你在等我，是吗？”

Erik从第一次见到独角兽时，就说了，牠很美。他是第一个见到那最纯洁乃至圣洁的生灵。

独角兽毛绒的柔软的双蹄安然窝在枕边……

“唯有此时，你全然属于我，”在说出下半句时，他忽然跪下，带着圣徒的虔敬同时眼神看着Charles露出不可抗拒的执着于旷野。

“而我也将属于你，完整地将我向你展开。”Erik的尾音吞在Charles的胯部，他箍住甫成年不久男孩狭窄的骻骨，火热的温度透过力量传达到胫骨。

Charles被迫退向床边，他徒然陷入鹅绒被中，羽毛纤细的梗刺痛了他过于敏感的肌肤，他意识到自己已经被褪去了下衣，而他的小腿搭在Erik的脖子旁，他温热的舌吻过膝盖，匆匆留下浅红的印记。

“进入我的思维，你是全部。”

Erik温热的口腔包住那在过分刺激中微微勃起的阴茎，Charles发出介于哽咽和呻吟的喉音，他看着Erik望向他的眼睛，——占有侵略、奉献牺牲同时呈现在那双灰绿色的眼眸中，晨曦没有照亮这双暗眸，它要夜的欲望接管一切。

Charles进入了极光绚烂的世界，Erik的精神世界前所未有的兴奋，以至于Charles只能辨别意象而无法区分图形，但他知道那道游弋交错在所有记忆之间、甚至达到记忆深海海底的光，是Erik眼中的自己。

Charles毫无意识自己抚摸着Erik稻草金色的头发，他在那双冰冷的无情的双唇的攻击和吮吸中释放，脖颈如天鹅濒死前最优美的弧度，然后他深深陷入了床铺、或者是棉花糖、或者是天上的云。

Charles眼角艳红湿润、蓝色的眼瞳因为情欲而漫处薄雾，他看着Erik。或者看向更远的地方。

Erik知道，他自己都不了解自己，但是Charles知道。

Charles比任何人都知道他，而他要他爱他。

Charles还没有完全从漂浮的快感中找回自己，他无意识地抚摸Erik的侧颊、些许细微的胡茬将他的下颚染上青色，Charles将手指放在他的唇边，然后吻他。

柏林的冬那么严寒，寒到万籁俱寂。

凌晨的光那么无情，而窗内有春光。

“把你给我，我想要你，Charles。”

Erik的嗓音沙哑得如同来自塞壬迷惑人心的歌声。

而Charles知道，他们最终将走到这一步。

Erik的鼻尖在他蒙上薄汗的额头亲蹭，他被那种醇香引诱到饥饿，他想要吮吸这香甜的源头，占有、掠夺、标记，他的喉咙为此而灼热。

Erik将他的肩头咬出了血痕，Charles分不清这和身后陌生艰涩的打开哪一个更疼。

Erik真正进入他时，看着他深棕色的睫毛像一对展翅欲飞的蝴蝶、最终被花露打湿翅膀而垂落羽翼。他吻了他的眼泪，那像是最甘醇的露水般甜美。

Charles的精神和肉体都已经被撕裂，在痛苦和快乐中他已经无法区分什么是真实。

他伸出手摸到第一个温热的身体：

“Erik。”

他是他的引航。

Charles摸过他的爱人的身躯，那线条流畅的肌肉之下的美丽与力量，他肋骨旁边生长出鲨鱼的鳍，一片一片冰冷如铠甲的鳞片覆盖过他坚韧的腰线、他耸动的脊背、微微昂起的后颈，Charles抚摸过顺滑的鱼鳞，将双腿缠向他的腰际。

他全身冰冷，唯独性器火热，它在开疆辟土，一层层媚肉欲拒还迎地包裹着他，让他走到庭园最深处——

Charles茫然站在雪地中，他的双颊被冻得通红、眼睛无辜地看着他，他微微开启的双唇是雪地绽放的玫瑰。雪融化在他们交缠的舌尖上。

就向沙漠中的旅人尝到甘霖，Erik体内从不曾有过的火苗已经向四肢百骸燃烧蔓延，没有任何可以阻挡他们的结合。

那是Charles不可释怀的噩梦，他赤身裸体站在不知什么地方，除了迷茫和无限的恐惧，他什么都没有，他甚至不知道自己是谁。

现在他终于看见了自己，在一双灰绿色的眼眸中，那双眼睛中只有他，他叫他“Charles”。

肉壁被粗重的阴茎撑开，他们身体拍打出水声，随着呼吸层层攀升的情欲在忽然的抽离空虚中茫然。

然后如刃的性器劈开在第二次高潮中余韵未歇的身体，男孩柔软的肚皮似乎都撑起来阳具的形状，双手滑向臀肉时毫不留情禁锢了它，在快速的抽插中Charles细碎的呻吟变得高亢，直到身上之人的呼吸也完全粗重而错乱，最终他们倒在一处。

呼吸的水汽给窗户带上霜寒。

Charles看到独角兽沉睡的模样，月光将它的猫镀上姣好的银光。

多么美丽，多么圣洁。

然而，除了那个答案，他竟然不能以其他方式召唤它。

Erik给他烙上了烙印，如他给Erik的。

Charles忽然想到那浴火焚身的凤凰，螣蛇是否也柔情蜜意缠绕着它，以至于他们此生此世永远无法分开，甚至死亡。

他们结下不可背叛誓约中最深的那种，以爱为名。


End file.
